


Home

by Microjo



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Violence, fight, nothing far, unwanted touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microjo/pseuds/Microjo
Summary: Michael Gray gets protective over his lady, that isn’t officially his lady.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first peaky blinders imagine, so let me know what you guys think!! Did I write Michael’s character okay?? Request things if you want.

"You must be new here," you, as politely as possible, said as you took a sip of your drink. The man that had just hit on you only smirked, waving over one of the barmaids and telling her to bring two glasses of whiskey. She shared a look with you, knowing the shit the man was going to get into if Michael showed up.

It was known in Small Heath that you were Michael Gray's girl, even though the two of you had never spoken about what you were officially. You were one of the first people to welcome him into the world of Small Heath, and you were always there to comfort him or make him laugh when he needed it. Everyone knew of Michaels temper when it came to you. Well, besides this man, it seemed. 

If anyone said something wrong to or about you, he'd threaten them until they nearly piss their pants. If anyone tried to harm you, or touch you in any way you didn't want to be touched (or in a way he found too intimate), he was there with clenched fists and a glare that could scare even the meanest of people off.

"What's a lovely little lady like yourself doing all alone in a piss town like this?" He asked, his hand ghosting on your thigh. You tensed, moving your leg away from him,"Actually, I'm waiting on someone, and you'd do best to leave before he finds you-"

The burly man arm wrapped around your shoulders, pulling you tightly against him, shutting you up instantly. You felt his breath on your cheek, and smelt the alcohol on his breath. You wanted more than anything for Michael to show up and save you, like he always seemed to do. 

"I'm sure you and I could have some fun while you waited, I'm sure he won't mind." 

You attempted to push away from him, but he only gripped you tighter. "You clearly don't know him, then. Now, please, let me go," You gritted the last three words out, attempting to push him away. Even drunk, the man was still plenty stronger than you. 

Luckily, Michael walked in at that very moment and quickly took notice of the man holding you tightly against his body, clearly against your will. 

He stormed over, ripping the man away from you and landing a punch against his jaw. 

"Michael, stop!" You pleaded, tears brimming your eyes as he continued to barrel his fist against the man's face. He attempted to fight back, even landing a few good punches and kicks here and there, and eventually the two were on the ground. You went to move forward to try and stop them, but you were gently pulled back by Finn and Isaiah. 

"Please, Michael!" 

Your shouts fell onto blind ears, and you shoved yourself away from the two boys holding you, snapping for them to let you go, and that you wanted to leave. They shared a look, but let you go, knowing Michael would be following you soon enough. 

And he was. He punches the man one last time, then stood up and landed a hard kick in his stomach. The man groaned on the floor, but Michael paid no mind. The bloodied boy looked back, expecting you to be there, but frowned deeply when he saw his friend and cousin nod their heads toward the Garrisons doors, that were just closing. He was immediately running out of them, calling after you. You slowed to a stop, turning to face him with wet cheeks. 

His hand subconsciously made its way to your cheek, where he wiped your tears with his thumb. You leaned into his touch, eyes closing for just a moment. 

When you opened them again, your eyes found his, and then they lowered onto his already bruising jaw, bloodied nose, and split lip. You raised a hand,  fingers caressing his jaw as gently as possible. Your voice was quiet as you asked,"Why do you always have to get yourself into trouble over me?" 

His tongue ran over his bottom lip, before he relied,"Do you really need to ask?"

Your gaze lowered, as did your hand. "Yes, Michael, I do. I don't know how you feel about me, I don't understand you at all, actually," your soft gaze that he loved so much found his once again, as your hand wrapped around the wrist of his that was still cradling your cheek. "One moment you're protecting me, and acting as if you love me, and then the next you're coming into my bedroom late at night and leaving once you're finished without a word. Just... tell me how you feel, Michael. Please." 

"I-" he began, but found himself unable to force the words he so desperately wanted to say out. It had never been easy for the young man to speak easily about his feelings, especially so when it came to you. He'd never felt anything like this before, and it terrified him to no end. You took his silence as an answer, and turned to walk away with a lump in your throat. 

Michael almost let you go, but then realized he didn't know if he could live without you; your soft touches, your loving gaze, your lips, or the way you somehow made him forget everything that hurt him with a single touch. His feet started moving before he could process it, and suddenly you were wrapped in his arms with your lips on his. The kiss was so different than what you were used to with Michael. His other kisses were rushed, lust filled. This one, however, was slow, passionate, everything you'd ever dreamed of. 

And suddenly, you both were at home. You were at home in each others arms, at home against each other's lips, chest to chest.

"I love you," he mumbled against your lips, and you smiled, because you loved him too.


End file.
